The invention relates to an apparatus for securing a plate made of glass, glass-ceramic, or a similar material, especially a cooking surface, in a recess of, for example, a work surface. A visible sealing frame functions as a base when positioned in the recess lying on its edge, and a holding frame connected to the sealing frame functions as a support for the plate.
Permanently elastic connections of glass, glass-ceramic, or similar brittle materials with one another or with other materials are typically made with silicone adhesives.
In particular, glass-ceramic cooking surfaces are typically glued in place with specific permanently elastic, temperature-stable silicone adhesives both on the holding frame and on the sealing frame, which typically comprise plastic-coated metal frames or high grade steel frames.
A heatable surface, such as a cooking surface, consisting of a glass or glass-ceramic plate, which is connected by a permanently elastic, heat-stable adhesive to a frame, is described in DE 28 19 118 C2. The frame consists of at least one frame profile and at least one secondary profile, which differ from one another in shape. The secondary profile at least partially overlaps or engages the frame profile and is placed at least partially between the frame profile and the glass or glass-ceramic plate. The secondary profile is connected to the frame profile by the permanently elastic adhesive.
This type of bonding has previously proven worthwhile in practice, but, if service is required, the replacement of a defective cooking surface is time consuming and thus costly. The cooking surface must be laboriously cut out from the permanently elastic bond for disassembly.
In view of the later reuse (recycling) of the components, a clean, easy, and economical separation of the cooking surface from the frame is necessary but is not possible with this type of bonding.
Cooking surface frame designs are also known in which the cooking surface is merely squeezed in the frame with a surrounding U-shaped rubber profile. These so-called overlapping frames permit relatively simple, economical disassembly but, like edging profiles, have the drawback that they limit the design possibilities and are not suitable for the majority of the frame designs which now exist.
DE 31 04 114 C2 describes a securing apparatus for a plate made of glass, glass-ceramic, or a similar material, especially a cooking surface, with a visible sealing frame which lies on the edge of an inset opening or on a base and a holding frame which is connected to the sealing frame. The holding frame is mechanically secured and durably connected to the plate with the aid of a permanently elastic, sufficiently temperature-stable adhesive. The sealing frame adjoins the plate in a sealing manner by a seal, which can comprise a permanently elastic adhesive or a rubber profile. The sealing frame and the holding frame are detachably connected to one another by at least one fastening element, and the seal between the plate and sealing frame is detachably connected to the sealing frame.
In this arrangement, the cooking surface is essentially glued in a two-part frame, where the upper part of the frame, with the cooking surface, is held in the lower part of the frame by various connecting elements. To accomplish this purpose, special and very expensive frame designs are necessary.
It is also known from DE 31 04 114 C2 to provide cooking surface frames with a separating layer so that a cooking surface with an adhesive edge can be squeezed out from the frame. However, the adhesive adhering to the glass-ceramic cooking surface prevents problem-free reusability.
An object of this invention is to provide a securing apparatus with a non-positive, permanently elastic connection between glass, glass-ceramic, as well as other brittle materials, with conventional frame materials, which is easy to disassemble from the apparatus as a whole, wherein the disassembled materials are maintained in pure grade, uncontaminated, and free from adhesions of other materials.
It is also the object of the invention to provide a securing apparatus with a non-positive, permanently elastic connection between glass, glass-ceramic, as well as other brittle materials, which can utilize conventional frame materials, and conventional frame systems without any change in the design of the cooking surface-frame bondings.
A further object of this invention is to provide a securing apparatus with a non-positive, permanently elastic connection between glass, glass-ceramic, and other materials, wherein the components are configured to provide for easy assembly and protection from damage during transport.
Upon further study of the specification and appended claims, further objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art.
The above objects are achieved through this invention by providing a securing apparatus which comprises a visible sealing frame having an edge which typically extends outwardly relative to the plate, a holding frame with an arm which typically extends inwardly relative to the plate, a permanently elastic sealing strip, and bonding. The sealing frame functions as a base, lying on its edge, when positioned in the recess. The plate lies loosely without secure connection to the arm of the holding frame, with a circumferential, permanently elastic sealing strip positioned between the plate and the holding frame arm. The sealing frame is connected non-positively, permanently, and durably to the front surfaces of the plate, and the distance between the sealing frame and the front surface or edge of the plate is equal to or greater than the distance between the sealing frame and the sealing strip on which the plate lies.
The cooking surface is thus glued non-positively in the apparatus of this invention only on the front surfaces, such as along the edge. Safety and serviceability of the cooking surfaces are not impaired by this configuration.